fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
ToonMainland
PowerGo '''is a British children's television channel owned by BaconStudios. The channel airs animated children's programmes, with a mix of original and acquired series. The channel has been showing animation since its launch on January 4, 2007 and was founded by BaconMahBoi. The channel's main focus is animation entertainment for children aged 6 - 13, doing so between the hours of 7am and 9pm daily. The channel is available on Virgin Media's On Demand service, currently showing episodes of certain original programming on demand. Since 2008, the channel has a website available at powergo.co.uk. An app was also released in 2015, titled '''PowerGo: On the Go. History In 2006, after the creation of 3 new pilots by BaconMahBoi, Bacon decided to pitch his own original channel to broadcast both his and other modern programming. The channel was created by BaconStudios as PowerGo in 2007. TBA Rating system Unlike other UK channels, PowerGo has a ratings system for its content. *5+ - Suitable for 5 and over *5+MV - Suitable for 5 and over, but contains very mild violence (e.g. punches or crushed by objects) *8+ - May contain content and/or themes unsuitable for under 8s *8+V - May contain content and/or themes unsuitable for under 8s, but contains some violence (e.g. wrestling-like moves or sword/fist fights) *8+ML - May contain content and/or themes unsuitable for under 8s, but contains mild language (e.g. crap, heck, occasionally hell, name-calling) *8+VML - See 8+ML (above) and 8+V (above). Contains both. Programming Current Original *Pooperhero (May 7 2007 - present) (8+, 8+V) *The Hungry Games (July 25 2011 - present) (8+VML) *TBA more soon Acquired *Clarence (8+) *Thunderbirds are Go (8+, 8+V) *Harvey Beaks (5+MV) *Risky Frizz (8+ - 8+VML) *SpaceWar 101 (8+VML) *The Adventurers (8+, 8+V) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (8+) *Ed, Edd n' Eddy (8+) *Meelk n' Creem (8+) *Dude, That's My Ghost! (8+) *Pokémon (8+) (S17 - 18 only) *SpongeBob SquarePants (5+, 8+, 8+V) *We Bare Bears (8+) *Tom and Jerry (8+, 8+V) *Tom and Jerry Tales (8+) *Gravity Falls (8+, 8+V) Website and app Website TBA App On March 24, 2015, after PG's highest broadcast ever - 187,000 viewers watched new Pooperhero - PowerGo released an app containing games, videos, full episodes, a schedule, and more. Blocks Friday Weekend Kick-Starter Every Friday from 5pm - 7pm, new episodes of PowerGo shows are broadcast. February's lineup consists of Pooperhero, The Hungry Games, Pokemon: The Series XY: Kalos Quest ''and ''Thunderbirds are Go. Saturday Mornings Mayhem in the AM Every Satuday from 8am - 10:30am, the new episodes from Friday Weekend Kick-Starter are rebroadcast, followed by double bills7 of'' Clarence'' and Harvey Beaks. PowerGo Drive-in Movies Every two Fridays at 7pm, a movie is broadcast. On the Fridays a film is not broadcast, PowerGo Mania Marathon Fridays ''block airs instead. Next two movies *Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show (February 19, 2016) *Pokémon the Movie: Black - Victini and Reshiram (March 4, 2016) PowerGo Mania Marathon Fridays Continuing from PowerGo Drive-in Movies, on the weeks the block is not broadcast, PowerGo Mania Marathon Fridays is broadcast instead on Fridays at 7pm, showing a two hour marathon of one selected show. Next two marathons *SpaceWar 101 (February 26, 2016) *Tom and Jerry Tales (March 11, 2016) Errors ''Pokemon: The Series XY: Kalos Quest Japanese audio error On February 5, 2016, during an airing of new Pokemon: The Series XY: Kalos Quest titled Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, the original Japanese dub was accidentally imported instead of the English audio. This lasted up until the theme song, where the episode was stopped and an apology reading "We are aware and fully apologise that we have broadcast the Japanese dub.". The episode was restarted in English. ''Tom and Jerry Tales laughing error During an airing of a ''Tom and Jerry Tales episode titled Musical Genius, the scene where Spike laughs at Tom's hot dog stall was accidentally looped for 15 seconds. A small banner then ran across the screen apologising. The rest of the episoe aired normally. Logo error During an airing of Dude, That's My Ghost!, the logo moved from the top left corner to the very centre, but it was quickly fixed. Stats Average daily viewers 140,000 Average viewers of new episodes 130,000 TBA Gallery PowerGoBumper1.gif|Now, Next, Later bumper output_dbMMcc.gif|Animated version of the logo occasionally used as a bumper. Suggest a show! Suggest a real or fanon show in this layout and it'll be ACCEPTED or DECLINED *(Show name) (Creator name) (Your username) (Rating) Or ''you can suggest a ''completely new ''original series for the network in this layout and again, it'll be ACCEPTED or DECLINED *(Show name) (Synopsis) (Your username) (rating) Suggestions *(Example) The Example Show: Created by Example McFake. Suggsted by ExampleMahBoi. Rated 8+ML. *The Original Example Show: An example and his pet example live their life in Example World. Suggested by ExampleMahBoi. Rated 5+. * The Adventurers: created by McHat. Suggested by that failure in the hat. Rated 8+, 8+V '''ACCEPTED' * Star vs the Forces of Evil created by Disney. Suggested by Polar. Rated 8+ ACCEPTED * ToonHeads created by Warner Bros. Suggested by Polar. Rated 8+ DECLINED '''sorry, not that interested in the show * The Big Bang Thearoy created by Chuck Lore. Suggested by Polar. Rated 15+ '''DECLINED '''sorry, this is a kids channel * Ed Edd 'n' Eddy created by Danny Anoutci. Suggested by Polar . Rated 8+ '''ACCEPTED * A schedule suggested by PolarJack77 ACCEPTED once i get some more shows I'll do it * Candy! A Simpson like show but without cursing the main characters on the show are Hershey,Reese's and Fruit by the Foot DECLINED '''sorry, i think we have enough food shows on here already. Pitch it to your own channel if you want. * House of Mouse made by Disney (Polar) 8+ '''DECLINED * Liberty's Kids made by Dic (Polar) 5+ DECLINED * Doremon (Polar) 5+ DECLINED * Dude! That's My Ghost (Polar) 8+ ACCEPTED * Pokémon (Polar) 8+ ACCEPTED * Full House (Polar) 8+ DECLINED * ALF: The Animated Series (Polar) 8+ DECLINED * Children's Hospital (Censored) (Polar) 8+ DECLINED * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Polar) 8+ TO BE DECIDED * ICarly (Polar) 8+ DECLINED '''that show can rot in hell * Spongebob Sqaurepants (Polar) 8+ '''ACCEPTED * Guardians of the Galaxy (Polar) 8+ DECLINED * We Bare Bears (Polar) 8+ ACCEPTED * Super Mario Logan Videos (Polar) 8+ DECLINED * A Saturday Morning Block (Polar) We already got one, bro! * Battle for Dream Island (Polar) 8+ DECLINED * Sonic X (Polar) 8+ DECLINED * Pound Puppies (Polar) 8+ DECLINED * A movie block (Polar) ACCEPTED 'lol i was just thinking about making one earlier * Gravity Falls (Polar) '''ACCEPTED ' * The Muppet Show (Polar) 5+ 'DECLINED ' * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Polar) 8+ 'DECLINED ' * Inspector Gadget (Polar) 8+ '''DECLINED * The Amazing World of Gumball (Polar) 8+ DECLINED * Sailor Moon (Polar) 8+V DECLINED * Sword Art Online (Polar) 8+VML DECLINED * Hi Puffy Ami Yumi (Polar) 8+V DECLINED * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexel (Polar) 8+ DECLINED ''' * Phineas and Ferb (Polar) 8+ '''DECLINED * Adventure Time! With Finn and Jake (Polar) 8+V TO BE DECIDED * Mickey Mouse (The 2013 One) (Polar) 8+ DECLINED * DC Nation Revival (Polar) 8+ DECLINED ''' * Tom & Jerry (Polar) 8+V '''ACCEPTED * KaBlam!. Created by Mark Marek. Suggested by NodogonToontown. (TV-Y) Category:TV channels Category:BaconZone Category:PowerGo